Talk:Sona/@comment-5668616-20140501152604/@comment-5955640-20140502070326
What the. 52% is not a low win rate! She is not the worst support. I don't even know if you know anything about supports. Support is like my blood flow. Its just natural and it's really strong. First off. What do you mean by Full AP? Just an entire kit of AP? You only need one support item for sure (sightstone). For the laning phase you might want one of the three support items. But if you don't and you still want AP There is a support item for that. You make money easy and they have made a ton of nice items to get AP stuff. Aether Wisp which builds from a tome can be turned into Lich Bane or Twin Shadows. Twin Shadows in paticular is an activate that searches for two nearby targets. Doesn't find them? Oh well it goes back and reduces it's own cooldown significantly. Forbidden Idol builds from a Farie Charm which can be built into Morellonomicom. Seeing as this is Sona you could or should buy a Chalice. (By the way. The Cooldown which is 100 seconds at max rank. 40 Percent cooldown (an easy thing to build for) reduces it greatly. Pretty much making it available for all teamfights. ) Build the chalice into Athenes. You buy some boots. I like taking Sorcerer's shoes. That's 265 ability power. Let throw together the a rune page and a mastery build. I'll just use my own for Sona because it doesn't matter what the reference is. I have a rune page build of scaling AP that builds to 15, Flat AP of 7.1. Maxed out masteries of Arcane mastery and Mental force. This puts it into 309.1 ability power. This is not accounting for Spell Weaver which I also have and Frost Queen's claim which adds another 15 damage and the acviate 50 plus 5 (90 ability power when used at level 18). I have magic pen runes which goes up to 9.7 and the magic pen boots which is 15. 24.7 magic pen. Movement quints (4.5). Fleet of Foot maxed (1.5). So. 300 AP. 26 damage reduction on W. 18% speed boost on activate (The persistent aura and the activate can be combined you know). 52% slow on the power chord strike. And you think maybe. "Well that isn't that strong." Look at the cooldown. The natural cooldown. 40% would make Q,W, and E. 4.2 seconds. You can face roll the spells for any power chord hit with a couple seconds of not having a spell to use. You're basically Ryze but you don't have to aim until unless you want to auto or ult. That's really powerful! And my build opted for most support. If I wanted more damage. I could sell the Queen's claim for Seeker's and build a Zhonyas. 120 ability power (379.1 ability power) Don't buy Forbidden Idol and just get a Tear instead. You will obviously get those charges down. Seraph's Embrace on it's own is 90 ability power 394.1 ability power not counting the additional AP which would put you into 400+. You could trade out Twin Shadows for more onhit damage (the AP amount is the same). On the topic of movement speed. You start out with 330. Put on advanced boots it's 375. E aura it's 395. Add the activate ontop of that. I don't know how to make this more clear. Sona is a buffer! A buffer! The strength is that she applies more buffs. More types of buffs. And buffs many more people consistently And has scaling damage on an auto attack. You will employ your spells in a fight many times more than any other support! You will buff a whole team with just the aura! You hemmorage any different types of stats on command. A debuff every three spells which is available in 7 seconds or less! And that's not accounting for the 1000 range stun for 1.5 seconds at all ranks. Learn yourself of some Maven of the Strings! Respect the Sona!